1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed shims and more particularly pertains to affixing bed shim units to various locations on a bed frame to eliminate squeaking and protect wall surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed frame and headboard accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, bed frame and headboard accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adapting bed frames and headboards are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,306 to Denholm discloses an adjustable mounting shim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,968 to Lafferty discloses a headboard mounting hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,047 to Dean et al. discloses a headboard bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,068 to Hoh et al. discloses a shim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,486 to Schatz discloses a headboard bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,354 to Yeh discloses a headboard connection device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe bed shims for affixation to various locations on a bed frame to eliminate squeaking and protect wall surfaces.
In this respect, the bed shims according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affixing bed shim units to various locations on a bed frame to eliminate squeaking and protect wall surfaces.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved bed shims which can be used for affixing bed shim units to various locations on a bed frame to eliminate squeaking and protect wall surfaces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.